


Three Brothers

by guardofvariansbutt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Mages, Tevinter, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardofvariansbutt/pseuds/guardofvariansbutt
Summary: All original character work based on Dragon Age series. Based off my Inquisitor's history whom I have a fic about but may post later.





	Three Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Nazirath is not my character. She belongs to negasonicteenaged-whattheshit on tumblr. Written and posted with her permission. Inspired by the song The Wondersmith and His Sons by Astronautalis. This work was originally uploaded on my tumblr guardofvariansbutt.tumblr.com and moving all my works here. 
> 
> I do not own the song or Dragon age.

The brothers born of Wondersmith,

we started as a team.

Like complimenting cogs and gears we built a head of steam.

The tragic flaw of charming men

is exactly as it seems,

too much grease,

can break down a machine.

Minrathous, Tevinter

Tragedy had happened. A few days ago three letters were sent to the three brothers of the Blackwell brothers. The letters noted that their father had been murdered by one of this slaves, whom had ran away. The letters also called for all the brothers to meet at their father’s mansion with their youngest sibling; their sister, Nazirath. Now, all four of them were circled around a table in the mansion.

There was the eldest, Zavier at thirty-six years old. He was a splitting image of their father with short black hair, neatly trimmed and golden colored eyes. He was always seen as the more logical of the three. He knew how to mediate conflicts in the family’s best interest.

The middle son was Lukas at thirty. Unfortunately, he inherited their father’s violent and cruel nature. He appeared closer to their late mother with longer black hair, darker skin than his siblings, and blue eyes.

The youngest son was Markus at twenty-five. He was a soft-spoken mage and often let his older brother decide things while he got the leftovers. He also had black short hair and blue eyes with a rounded face.

Their sister, the youngest of all of them but certainly not least, was Nazirath and only twenty. It was no lie that she was their father’s ‘favorite’ as she had his ambition and violent nature as well.

However, they did have one thing in common, all of them were mages. In Tevinter, blood mages were the true rulers of the land although they would deny it, and the Blackwell family was no exception. 

“We should find that slave and make him pay!” Lukas broke the silence by slamming his fist on the table.

“He could be anywhere, it’s not worth it right now. We have more important things to worry about.” Zavier chimed in.

“Father was murdered and you say that’s not important?” Nazirath raised her voice, taking Lukas’ side on the matter.

“That’s not what I said!” Zavier retorted.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Lukas yelled.

This arguing continued for several moments, it was typical of these siblings to fight and bicker. In the end they did agree on some things property wise. Nazirath would continue to live in the mansion, Zavier was to be the next magister of the family, and the three brothers were allowed to pick their share of their late father’s slaves if they wished. Only Zavier and Lukas took up on this offer, however, picking one or two each.

Before the brothers left, Nazirath stopped her brother, Zavier by tapping him on the shoulder. “Brother, dear, stay for a bit?”

He was confused but regardless he agreed. Nazirath looked out the window until she saw her two other brothers riding off in the distance on their horse-drawn carriages back to their homes, she then turned back to face her brother.

“I’m sorry I lashed out at you… I just…” She buried her face in her hands and started to make sobbing noises. “I had to find his body, I could have stopped that murder… but I didn’t hear a thing!”

Zavier was unsure how to react, as he learned from experience that if his sister showed her emotional side, it was not always a good thing for him and his brothers. Usually she did this act to get their father to take her side on matters, but he was gone so he did not know what she trying to play at.

“Do you want some tea?” He asked.

She looked up at him, wiping off her eyes on her sleeve. “Oh yes please, here I will fetch it.”

Before he could say anything else, she walked off towards the kitchen. In this time, Zavier was alone in his thoughts. He sighed, he would be a magister now and he did not wish to deal with this on top of everything that happened, but it was his responsibility too as the eldest sibling.

She came back with the tea set in her hands and handed a cup to Zavier.

“Let’s not talk about father for the moment. What about you?” He asked her.

“Oh no, I’m much more interested in about what you have been up too, brother.” She added.

He stopped, not expecting her to say that and took a sip of the tea. It had a bitter taste but he was fine with it. “Oh, well okay then. My wife and I have been trying for a child now.”

“Oh, that’s good news.” She added. She had an intense stare on him, it was catching him off guard.

He nodded, taking another sip of the tea and an awkward silence growing between them. Nazirath called over one of her slaves, presumably to carry away the dishes.

“Anyways, thank you but I-“ He tried to stand up as he spoke, but he was cut off when he unexpectedly dropped to the floor. He then saw what had happened as the slave’s arm was bleeding and Nazirath was using the blood to cast a spell on him, making him unable to move.

“No, you’re not going anywhere dear brother. That tea was poisoned and soon Lukas and Markus will be next. I am going to be the next magister, not any of you fools.”

Zavier was helpless, he was unable to counter attack her spell as she had paralyzed him so quickly and was even unable to think. In his fear, he wondered how long had Nazirath planned this? Did she really kill father? Did what she say is true and she leapt at the opportunity? Either one could be possible. He did not have time to think about this as he faded to black.

With her brother now dead, Nazirath looked to the slave and patted him on the head, to which he cowered in fear. “Be a dear and clean this mess up? Also, do best to keep this our little secret?”


End file.
